


in clarke griffin's ear

by solinasolina



Series: Prompt Series [8]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Humour, so i may have taken a joke or two from that video, this was definitely inspired adele's jamba juice prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solinasolina/pseuds/solinasolina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Now Clarke, open your wallet and use one of your loyalty cards to try and swipe through the EFTPOS machine.”</i>
</p><p>Clarke did as she was told. Obviously the machine alerted them that there was error. </p><p>“Try again,” Lexa smiled. “Maybe a bit slower?”</p><p> <i>“Swipe it really fast.”</i></p><p>or the one where clarke is put through the “ellen in your ear” prank and lexa is the café owner who has an interesting customer come through one morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	in clarke griffin's ear

 

Clarke made her way through the studio, still dumbfounded that she was given such an amazing opportunity. She had been offered a job as one of Ellen DeGeneres’ writers just over a week ago. It had been an easy transition into the team, everyone was warm and welcoming and absolutely hilarious. There hadn't been one day where Clarke didn’t get stitches from laughing so much.

As she entered the writer’s room she waved a quick “good morning” to Octavia, Lincoln and Jasper who were already there. The room was spacious, at one end there was a large wooden table where they did most of the work. The other half of the room was for the couches that surrounded the large plasma TV. Whenever the show was recording, the writers would sit and watch, discussing what jokes worked, what the audience responded to and to see if it sparked anything for future episodes.

Today marked Clarke’s second week as an Ellen writer. This was the first job Clarke’s had where she wasn't always looking for the weekend. This was it; this was what she wanted to do for the rest of her life. Clarke made her way to the table and placed her bag down by her seat. Taking out her laptop she made her way to the couches and took a seat next to Octavia. “Morning.”

“Hey Clarke,” Octavia smiled. “Can I do your make-up?”

“What?”

“Well the show doesn’t start for at least another hour and I just watched a make-up tutorial I want to try out.”

Clarke was a little confused, but hey she’d never say no to a free make-up session. “Sure…”

Octavia clapped and jumped out of the seat. Moments later she returned with her make-up bag and started.

“Can you do my make-up too?” Jasper asked, typing away at his laptop.

“$50,” Octavia replied.

“What?! Why does Clarke get it for free?”

Clarke stuck out her tongue towards Jasper and he responded with the same.

“Because,” Octavia smiled, “Clarke’s cool.”

Jasper placed one hand over his chest to mock hurt, “Are you saying I'm not cool?”

“That’s exactly what she’s saying,” Lincoln cut in.

Everyone besides Jasper let out a small laugh. Moments later there’s a knock at the door which caused them all to turn around. “HELLO FAVOURITE WRITERS!” Raven called out. “And hello Jasper.”

Jasper closed his laptop. “I’m going to find Monty. At least he likes me.”

As he walked past, Raven took one of the coffee cups from her tray and handed it to him, “Thanks for letting me always tease you.”

Jasper took the cup but scrunched his nose a little. “You didn’t put anything in this, did you?”

Raven rolled her eyes playfully. She took back the cup and took a sip before handing it back. “Happy?”

“Delighted,” he laughed, before leaving the room.

Raven then made her way towards the couches. Stopping in front of Lincoln first, she took the tall iced coffee and handed it to him, “For the best man I know,” she smiled. Moving to Octavia, Raven handed over a green tea frappé with extra whip, “For my love,” she winked. And then to Clarke, she handed over the cup of hazelnut mocha, “For my lady,” she bowed.

“Thanks Raven,” they all say, taking a sip of their drink.

Clarke looked at the cup. It’s different to the ones she was use to seeing. “New place?”

Raven nodded. “Yeah there’s a new café just across the street. Definitely beats the crap they put out in the hall.”

“True that sister,” Octavia yelled, returning to do Clarke’s make-up.

Raven smirked to Lincoln and Octavia, with Clarke completely unaware. “Anyways I have to go set up. See you later, Clarke!”

“Bye!” Clarke yelled back, earning a small swat from Octavia telling her to stay still. What she doesn’t see is Raven backing out of the room, giving two thumbs up to Lincoln and Octavia.

 

* * *

 

As the show was about to start recording, Jasper returned to the writer’s room as well as the other four writers and two interns. They all gather comfortably on the couches, laptops and notebooks ready for any notes they may want to take. The show began like it usually did, with the opening monologue (which Clarke was really nervous about since she worked closely with Ellen on it). But with the way the audience responded to it, it was a huge hit. Octavia and Jasper gave her a pat on the back when Ellen started her dance routine.

When they wrap up the first interview Ellen announced that they’ll be playing one of her favourite games, “Ellen in Your Ear.” Clarke was especially excited for this because this prank was one of her favourite segments from the show. From the schedule Clarke had, it said that an audience member would be selected from the audience to play and if they played well everyone would win a plasma TV. Clarke was on the edge of her seat as she listened to the TV.

“ _Now we’ll be playing one of my favourite games, Ellen in your ear! Today I’ll be sending one of my writers to…”_

Clarke’s eyes widen at Ellen had said, her eyes slowly looking to the group of people around her. They were all starring at Clarke with the widest grin and that’s when it hits her. “Oh no,” Clarke whispered, her attention going back to the TV.

_“Last week we hired a new writer, who I've come to love working with. And well I think it’s time we properly initiate her into our team. Clarke? Why don’t you come out here?”_

Right at that moment Raven re-entered the room, focusing the camera on Clarke who was hiding behind her hands. “Let’s go Griffin!” Raven yelled.

With Lincoln helping Clarke off the couch she reluctantly started making her way to the main stage. As she was about to leave the writer’s room it dawned on her why Octavia had asked to do her make-up. She quickly turned around and pointed to Octavia, “YOU! You were in on this!”

Octavia simply shrugged like she didn’t know what Clarke was on about.

Clarke made her way through the studio with Raven in front of her with the camera. When she’s reached the stage entrance one of the crew members hooked a mic onto Clarke and have her the go ahead. Clarke let out a small sigh and made her entrance onto the main stage. She’s greeted with a loud round of applause from the audience which she responded by waving back with wide smile.

When Clarke reached Ellen she gave her boss a quick hug before sitting down. “I can’t believe you’re making me do this.”

Ellen laughed. “Well you said that this was one of your favourite segments so what better way to initiate you into the team than to send you into a café with me in your ear?”

Clarke simply shook her head and laughed as well. The audience continued to cheer.

“Okay so Clarke, we’re going to be sending you to the café that just opened across the street. We’ve got cameras on the inside so we’ll be able to see you the whole time. And well you know the rules; you have to say and do whatever I tell you.”

Clarke nodded. “Please don’t make me do anything I’ll regret.”

“I can’t promise that,” Ellen laughed. “But you won’t have to do it alone. Raven,” she pointed to the brunette behind the camera for the audience to see, “Will be by your side.”

Raven sent a wink to Clarke which caused her to laugh again. Well at least she wasn't going to be alone.

Ellen looked into one of the main cameras. “Okay we’re going to take a short break. When we come back we’ll have our fun with being in Clarke and Raven’s ear!”

Andy, the producer gave the sign that they had stopped rolling and Clarke slumped into the chair. “You couldn't have just scared me or something?”

Ellen shook her head. “This is more fun," she laughed.

Raven approached the centre stage, “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” Clarke sighed.

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke and Raven stood outside the café, ready for their queue to go in. They've both got ear pieces in and have been told exactly where the cameras will be.

 _“Okay Clarke and Raven, if you can hear me just yell out each other’s name,”_ Ellen instructed through the ear piece.

“RAVEN!”

“CLARKE!”

“ _Alright ladies, let’s head into the café. Clarke you’re the one who’s going to be ordering the drinks.”_

Clarke and Raven both enter the café. Fortunately it was just after the morning rush so it wasn't too busy. There’s no line at the moment so Clarke stepped up to the counter.

“Good morning and welcome to Grounders. How may I help you today?” the barista asked.

Clarke momentarily forgot how to breathe. She’s almost certain that the brunette in front of her was an angel sent from above. Her jawline was well defined, hair braided over to the right side in an intricate pattern she’s never seen before and her eyes – god they were so green, so beautiful. She even made the simply uniform she was wearing look hot.

“Umm," Clarke trailed off, looking up to the menu on the board as she waited for Ellen’s instructions.

“ _Tell her that you've never really done this before.”_

“I've never really done this before,” Clarke whispered.

The barista raised an eyebrow. “Order coffee?”

 _“Yep,”_ Ellen confirmed.

Clarke nodded nervously, to which the barista simply smiled. “Well… do you feel like something hot or cold?” She pointed to the left side of the board, “If you want something hot and with a lot of kick I recommend the _Americano_ or the house special, _The_ _Reaper._ Or if you don’t need the kick you can have a _Mocha_ or a simply a _Hot Chocolate.”_ The barista then turned back to the board and pointed to the middle section. “Or if you want something cold we do chilled versions of our hot drinks. Ice coffee, ice mocha, frappés… _”_ she trailed off.

“ _Clarke, start tapping your chin.”_

Clarke does as she’s told, “Hmmm, decisions decisions,” she mumbled.

“ _Ask if they have something in the middle of cold and hot.”_

Raven nearly choked trying to hold her laughter, earning a subtle glare from Clarke.

“Are you okay?” the barista asked.

“Sorry,” Raven whispered as she cleared her throat. “I just remembered a punchline from a joke I forgot the other day.”

“ _Raven if you ruin this you’re fired,”_ Ellen joked.

“Sorry,” Raven mumbled.

The barista looked very confused at this point. “Okay…” She returned her attention to Clarke, “So do you know what you’d like yet?”

“ _Ask her for her name.”_

“I’d like you know your name,” Clarke smiled.

“Lexa,” the barista replied as a slight blush appeared on her cheeks.

“ _Now ask her if they have a drink in the middle of cold and hot.”_

 _“_ Lexa…” Clarke repeated, liking how the name rolled off her tongue. “Do you have a drink in the middle of cold and hot?”

“Ummm. Well… I can make one of our hot drinks for you warm?”

“ _Perfect! Tell her to do exactly that.”_

“Perfect! Yes, do that!” Clarke repeated.

Lexa pointed up at the board again. “Which one of our drinks would you like to have… warm?”

_“Pick anything.”_

Clarke couldn’t stop looking at the green eyes before her. Something about Lexa made her heart absolutely flutter, and she was internally groaning at how she was embarrassing herself in front of the cute barista. She was distracted so much so that she just spoke without registering what Ellen had told her. “Pick anything” she repeated.

“What?”

Clarke then realised what she was supposed to do. “Sorry – I’ll take a Reaper.”

Lexa nodded and grabbed a cup. “Name?”

“ _Tell her that your name is Lexa.”_

Now it was Clarke’s turn to choke. After she cleared her throat she offered a small smile. “Lexa.”

Lexa quirked an eyebrow, “Your name is Lexa, too?”

Clarke nodded as if she wasn’t sure but fortunately Lexa just laughed it off and wrote the name on the cup. “It’s nice to meet you… Lexa,” she laughed.

“ _Ask Raven if she wants anything,”_ Ellen instructed.

Clarke turned to Raven, “Do you want anything, Raven?”

Ravel looked up to the board as if she was deciding on a drink but was actually listening to Ellen's commands. “ _Now Raven, stomp your foot and pretend that Clarke hasn’t gotten your name right and simply walk out of the café. I changed my mind; it’ll be more fun to see her do this alone.”_

Clarke’s eyes widen at Ellen instructions and Raven managed to slip a small smirk before doing as she’s told. She gasped, “MY NAME ISN’T RAVEN! GOD – YOU WOULD THINK AFTER A WEEK YOU’D KNOW MY NAME BY NOW!” Raven stomped her foot and headed towards the door. Before she left Raven turnedto look at Clarke one more time, “MY NAME IS LINDSEY!”

Clarke turned back to Lexa who looked completely shocked. “Yikes," she whispered.

Lexa let out a small laugh. “I guess just the one drink then?” Clarke nodded. “That’ll be $4.75”

“ _Now Clarke, open your wallet and use one of your loyalty cards to try and swipe through the EFTPOS machine.”_

Clarke did as she was told. Obviously the machine alerted them that there was error.

“Try again,” Lexa smiled. “Maybe a bit slower?”

_“Swipe it really fast.”_

Clarke swiped the card really fast. “It still says there an error. I think there’s something wrong with your machine.”

Lexa held out her hand, “Here, let me do it.”

Clarke gave Lexa the card. She was ready to go hide under a table for the rest of eternity from the sheer embarrassment she was feeling.

“I think there’s something wrong with your card,” Lexa laughed, holding it up to Clarke. “This is a loyalty card for the movies.”

“Oh sorry, sorry, my bad” Clarke laughed, taking back the card.

“ _Just pay in cash, with a fifty dollar note.”_

“You know what, I’ll just pay in cash.” Clarke handed over the fifty dollars.

“ _Ask if you can have your change in all coins.”_

Clarke was mentally slapping herself now. “Um, can I have my change in coins?”

“All of it?” Lexa asked, almost concerned.

Clarke nodded and offered another small smile.

“I… well we don’t actually have that much coins in the shop.”

“ _Ask for dollar bills only then”_

“That’s fine. Just all in dollar bills then?”

Lexa looked down at the cash register; there definitely wasn't enough change there for Clarke. “You know what? It’s on the house,” she replied, handing back the fifty dollars.

Clarke's hearts almost stopped beating again as she took back her money. She was not expecting to get away with a free drink with how she’d been acting.

“ _Wow Clarke – you sure have some game. Put the fifty in the tip jar and move to wait for your drink. Don’t worry I’ll pay you back.”_

Clarke gave a big smile and put the fifty into the tip jar. Lexa was stunned for a moment but before she could say anything Clarke had already moved down the counter.

“ _Ask Lexa if she’s ever had a pet hamster.”_

“Hey Lexa…” Clarke trailed off, waiting for Lexa to respond.

“Yes?”

“Have you ever had a pet hamster?”

Lexa raised an eyebrow. “No… why do you ask?”

“ _Tell her that yours ran away last night.”_

“Mine ran away last night," Clarke pouted. “I miss him, that’s all.”

Lexa couldn’t help but laugh, even though she wasn’t meant to. The blonde in front of her was all sorts of cute, awkward and a little weird, but hey it made for a good laugh. “Sorry,” she said, sliding the finished drink towards Clarke. “Maybe he’ll come back”

Clarke nodded and took the cup.

“ _Oh no we’re not done here. Ask for seven straws.”_

“Hey Lexa? Can I get seven straws?”

Lexa quirked an eyebrow, “Seven?”

Clarke nodded and watched Lexa reached for the straws.

“ _When she gives them to you, lay them out on the bench and count them out loud.”_

“Here you go,” Lexa replied as as she passed over the straws.

Clarke took the straws and laid them on the table. She pointed to the first one, “1…”, she pointed to the second, “2…” and kept going until she hit 7. Clarke gathered the straws into one hand and smiled, “Cool, that’s seven. Thanks.”

“ _Now take a seat the table there, the one with the newspaper on it.”_

She looked around the room and found the table she was supposed to sit at. Lexa had returned to the front counter, taking an order from another customer. Clarke noticed how Lexa spoke to all her customers, with a warm, welcoming tone that would have made everyone felt at ease.

“ _Now you’re going to drink your coffee with your straws.”_

“All seven of them?” Clarke whispered.

“ _Yep.”_

Clarke looked up into one of the cameras she knew Ellen would be watching from.

“ _Come on, Clarke. You know the rules.”_ Ellen laughed.

Clarke took the straws out of their packets and opened her coffee cup. Placing all seven straws inside, she started to drink.

“ _Now go back to the counter and ask for another two straws.”_

There was no point in fighting this so Clarke decided to just go with it. She was already embarrassed beyond repair now, so what’s a little more? She left her table, making her way to the counter. “Hey Lexa, can I grab another two straws?”

Lexa looked back to the table where Clarke was sitting and then back to Clarke. Without saying anything she simply grabbed another two straws and handed them over, “Let me know if you need anymore,” she smiled.

Clarke returned to her seat and took out the two straws and added them to her cup. Taking a sip through her many straws she watched Lexa work whilst waiting for her next set of instructions.

“ _You know what Clarke, I think you also want something to eat. Walk back to the counter and sit on the floor, just stare at the cakes.”_

Clarke stood up and took her drink with her. Walking towards the cakes she trailed her eyes along the window, looking at the range of selections. In her peripheral vision she could see Lexa eyeing her carefully. Clarke let out a soft sigh before taking a seat on the floor and looking up to the cake selection. Tapping her chin with her index finger she waited for what she was meant to do next.

Lexa leaned over the counter slightly and smiled, “Have you never ordered cake as well? Would you like some help?” Clarke could tell that Lexa was taking a jab at her, but her tone was still friendly, a simple tease that makes Clarke’s embarrassment ease just a little.

“ _Order a slice of every cake.”_

Clarke looked up to Lexa and smiled. She pointed to the first cake, “I’ll have a slice of the chocolate mud cake,” she then pointed to the second cake, “And a slice of the peanut butter crunch… and a slice of the blueberry cheesecake… a slice of the banana bread… a slice of the carrot cake… a slice of the red velvet… a slice of the almond one and a brownie.”

Lexa looked to the cakes and back down to Clarke. “You want a slice of all the cakes?” Clarke nodded with a grin. “To have here or take-away?” she asked.

“ _Have here.”_

“I’ll just have them here, thanks.” Clarke got up from the floor and walked towards the counter. She opened her wallet and passed Lexa another fifty dollar note.

Lexa rang up the change. “Just take a seat; i’ll bring them out to you in a moment.”

Clarke nodded and returned to her seat with her drink. She watched Lexa take the cake out of the window and placed a slice onto a paper plate. Another employee walked up to help and the two started talking. They were whispering but Clarke could feel that they were talking about her, with the way the other employee kept looking over to her.

“ _Just smile and wave, Clarke.”_

Clarke did as she was told, which only earnt her confused look from the other employee. Lexa noticed and let out a small chuckle. Clarke could feel her heart beat faster at the sound of Lexa’s laugh.

Lexa put all the cake slices onto a tray before making her way to Clarke.  “Sorry about that,” Lexa laughed, as she started to place the plates onto the table. “Anya just wanted to know who the hell orders eight slices of cake to themselves.” Lexa placed the tray behind her back and with her free hand she placed it over heart, “I for one am not judging.”

“ _Ask Lexa what her favourite cake in the store is.”_

Clarke grabs a fork and waves it over the cakes, "So which one of these is your favourite?” 

Lexa pointed to the almond slice. “Best paired with the Reaper drink,” she smiled.

“ _Give her the cake. Ask if she wants to take a seat with you.”_

Clarke picked up the almond slice and handed it over to Lexa. “Have some cake with me?”

Lexa titled her head slightly, wondering if she really should. She’s just about to politely decline when she heard Anya yell from the counter, “I’ve got you covered boss!”

Clarke quirked an eyebrow and grinned. “No reason you can so no now," she said, still holding up the slice of cake.

Lexa took the plate and sat across from the blonde. “So can I ask why you’re feeling like seven slices of cake today?”

” _You just really miss your hamster, Clarke.”_

“My hamster…” she whispered, wiping away a fake tear. Clarke took a spoonful of cake and pretended to sob. “I miss him so much.”

“ _See if you can feed Lexa a spoonful of your slice of cake.”_

Clarke groaned internally. God – just when she thought she couldn't feel more embarrassed. She took a spoonful of her slice and held it up towards Lexa, “Want some?”

What she was not expecting was Lexa to take a spoonful of her slice and hold it up as well. “Only if you have some of mine,” she replied.

Clarke simply nodded, at a loss for words. She leaned in slowly and Lexa followed. Moments later they’re feeding each other cake, blue eyes looking right into green. She’s blocking out the sudden cheers through the ear piece. Clarke licked her lips and hummed, “I can see why that’s your favourite.”

“ _Remember Clarke, this is a day time talk show,”_ Ellen laughed.

Clarke barely registered what Ellen was saying at this point. She was too absolutely infatuated by Lexa.

Lexa let out a small laugh and took another spoonful of her cake. “I should get back to work," she mumble as she stood up from her chair.

“ _Let’s wrap this up. See if you can get her to come into the studio.”_

“Lexa wait,” Clarke called out, grabbing the brunette’s wrist softly. “Come with me somewhere.”

Lexa looked down at her hand, but made no move to shake Clarke off. “I have to work,” she smiled.

Clarke stood up, still holding Lexa’s wrist. She leaned in slightly so it’s just a whisper, “I’ll make it worth your while.”

Lexa shook her head and let out a small laugh. “It’s not a good look for the boss to be leaving in the middle of her shift.”

“ _If you get here to the café, everyone in the audience will go home with a new plasma TV,”_ Ellen offered. The cheering from the crowd only became louder through her ear piece.

Clarke let go Lexa’s hand and moved to grab her bag from the ground. “It won’t take long. I promise.” Clarke held out her hand, hoping that Lexa would take it.

Lexa shifted slightly from where she was standing, looking back to Anya behind the counter, then back to Clarke. She pondered for a moment to what she was going to do.  But since the morning rush was over and the lunch time rush wouldn’t start for another hour, she took Clarke’s hand.

Clarke doesn’t let go of Lexa’s hand. She doesn’t miss the way their hands seem to fit perfectly together, or how Lexa gave her a slight squeeze every now and then. The smile on her face doesn’t do justice for how giddy she’s feeling right now. Despite almost embarrassing herself to death in the café she was excited to see how Lexa would react to finding out that Ellen’s been in her ear the entire time.

Clarke guided Lexa into the studio and towards the stage entrance. She reluctantly lets go of Lexa’s hand to let Monty put a mic on her. “Ready?” Clarke smiled.

Lexa quirked an eyebrow, you could tell she was beyond confused at this point. “For what?”

Clarke once again held out her hand and Lexa took it with no hesitation. Then she pulled them out towards the stage where they’re greeted the audience who were all on their feet and cheering. Clarke looked to Lexa who is, to say the least, shocked. They both walk towards the seat where Clarke greeted Ellen again with a quick hug and Lexa does the same.

Clarke motioned for Lexa to sit on the seat closer to Ellen. She found it cute how Lexa was still at a loss for words, looking around the room as if it was a dream.

“So Lexa, not how you expected your day to be going?” Ellen asked, still amused.

Lexa laughed, “Not at all.” She turned to Clarke slightly, placing her hand on the blonde’s arm. “Please tell me that Ellen was telling you to do all those things.”

Clarke laughed too, thankful that it was all over. “Yes, yes she was.”

Lexa turned back to Ellen, “Oh thank god. I was seriously concerned.”

“At what point were you concerned?” Ellen questioned.

“Right from the moment she said she’d never ordered coffee before,” Lexa laughs. “This is LA. Oh you’re name isn’t really _Lexa_ is it?” she asked, turning back to Clarke.

“No, no,” she smiled. “I’m Clarke.”

“Clarke’s one of my new writers,” Ellen added. “So we had to initiate her into the team. You’ve been a great sport Lexa and because of that everyone here today is going to go home with a new 55 inch plasma TV!”

The audience once again erupted into a round of applause, with Lexa and Clarke clapping along too.

Ellen then slightly lifted the mic on her shirt towards her mouth, “Clarke Clarke” she whispered. “Ask Lexa out on a date.”

Clarke bit her bottom lip as Lexa turned around to give her a small smile.

“I’m kidding!” Ellen laughed. The audience fell into a long “Awwwwwww" which caused both women to blush.

Ellen then turned back to one of the main cameras and smiled. “We’re going to take a short break and when we return Troye Sivan will be here to perform his new single, ‘YOUTH!’”

Andy once again gave them the signal that they had stopped filming and Clarke slumped into the chair. “I’m starting to reconsider my position here,” she joked.

Ellen laughed. She held out her hand towards Lexa, “It was a pleasure meeting you Lexa.”

Lexa accepted the handshake. “The pleasure is all mine.”

“Again, thanks for being a great sport today. And I tried your coffee this morning. It’s great, I’ll definitely be coming back for more.”

“Thank you,” Lexa smiled.

“Okay I have to make a quick call before we starting recording again.” She looked to Clarke and smiled, “Good work today Clarke.”

When Ellen is gone Clarke stood up. “We just have to get you to sign some papers and then you can go back to work,” she smiled.

Lexa nodded and followed Clarke off the stage and through the studio.

Clarke wanted nothing more than to ask Lexa out, or even for her number but nerves got the better of her. She’s usually a confident person, but today, with Lexa, she felt like she couldn’t find the right words to say. Unfortunately, signing the papers doesn’t take too long and soon enough Clarke is saying goodbye to Lexa. “I’ll see you around, Lexa!”

“I’m counting on it, Clarke.”

 

* * *

 

It’s been a month since Clarke’s “Ellen in your ear prank” and she still hasn’t had the courage to go see Lexa. Ever since the episode aired and the video was uploaded to YouTube, there wasn't a day without a tweet asking if she had asked Lexa out yet. Clarke was fine with it but the last thing she wanted to do was drag someone into the public eye who may not want all the attention. So that’s why Clarke hadn’t gone to go see Lexa yet (or at least that’s what she told herself.)

She walked into the writer’s room (with a cup of the god awful coffee they put out in the hallway) and took a seat next to Octavia at the table.

Octavia immediately took the cup of coffee away from Clarke.

“Hey!” Clarke called out. “I was drinking that!”

“It’s been a month, Clarke. Why haven’t you asked Lexa out yet?”

“Because–”

Octavia cut in. “No more excuses. Anyone who’s seen the video can see the chemistry between the two of you. Not to mention we went drinking that night and you couldn’t stop talking about her hand fit so perfectly with yours,” she smirked.

Clarke groaned, burying her head into her face. Fortunately for her, Ellen and the others writers all enter the room and they start working.

“This conversation isn’t over," Octavia whispered, opening her laptop.

 

 

Unfortunately for Clarke, work wrapped up early for the day which meant that Octavia and Raven were dragging her towards Lexa’s café.

They’re just one store away when Raven stopped them. She handed over her Bluetooth earpiece to Clarke, “Wear this.”

Clarke sighed, “Really? You guys are going to be in my ear for this too? Don’t you think I’ve embarrassed myself in front of Lexa?”

Octavia took the earpiece and put in on for Clarke. “You’ll thank us later.”

“Unlikely,” Clarke huffed," adjusting her hair. 

“Oh stop whining,” Raven lauged.

Octavia gave Raven a call to make sure Clarke could hear them. When Clarke gives two thumbs up, the three women walk towards the café. Raven and Octavia take a seat outside, watching as Clarke approached the counter through the window.

Clarke stood in the line. There were only two people in front of her so green eyes lock with blue almost instantly. Through her earpiece she can hear Raven and Octavia bickering.

“ _Clarke, tell her she looks like your next girlfriend!”_

_“No no tell her that you have to show her the most beautiful girl in the world and then point the front facing camera at her!”_

Clarke can’t help let out a small chuckle as she takes a step up. There’s only one person in front of her and she had no idea what she was going to say.

_“Tell her to hold the sugar on your coffee because she’s sweet enough.”_

 “ _Tell her that you’re soy into her.”_

It was now Clarke's turn to be served. Lexa look at her, grinning from ear to ear. “Clarke, it's good to see you again."

Clarke ignored the two voices through her earpiece. She smiled, slowly taking the Bluetooth set out of her ear and disconnecting the call. “So… I’ve never really done this before…”

Lexa raised an eyebrow. “What? Order coffee?” she smirked.

Clarke shook her head. “No… I’ve never asked a cute barista out on a date before.”

Lexa’s cheeks go a slight shade of pink. “Why don’t you take a seat? I’m due for my break.”

Clarke nodded. “I’d like that.” She made her way towards the end of the café, ignoring the glares Rave and Octavia were giving her through the window. Taking a seat she watched Lexa make some drinks, and just like the first time, Clarke is absolutely mesmerised by her beauty.

Not five minutes later Lexa took a seat at the table as well. She pushed one of the drinks towards Clarke and then took nine straws out of her apron, pushing them all towards her as well. “If you need any more just let me know,” she winked.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)
> 
> [tumblr](http://monkeykira.tumblr.com) / [twitter](http://twitter.com/solinasolina)


End file.
